


Perfectionist

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Genderswap, Pole Dancing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Keiko watches Shigemi dancing.





	Perfectionist

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Shigemi. And a pole. 
> 
> Blame Shige's heels.

She's not graceful when she dances, Koyama thinks. She's fucking art, coming alive by the sound and melody when she moves her body against the pole, and it's exhausting, Koyama knows, hard work that needs a lot of condition and muscles. She's watching her friend rehearse for a performance of their next TV show, a tiny silky black dress all that Shigemi is wearing which accentuates her features beautifully.  
  
She wants to do it better and even better than best, being so stubborn and a perfectionist that it has Keiko worry sometimes and she has to often take her and say "Come on let's go for a drink, you need a break" to prevent her from taking an all nighter again. In a way, Keiko admires her, how hard she's working and how easy she makes it look, and Keiko can't take her eyes away.  
  
Shigemi is wearing a new pair of heels, golden with thin heels, pointed in the front. Her limbs are all over the pole, in the air and everywhere and Keiko wonders how many lessons she had with her personal coach, since it already looks so good. Her long, brunette hair is waving gently over her shoulders and Koyama keeps on watching until she's approached by her.  
  
"How did you like it?" Shigemi says a bit breathless, putting her dress in place, "I had some trouble with the-" she can't really finish her sentence before Keiko is sliding an arm around her, pulling her close. "Do you even know what you're fucking doing" she rasps, "is this even allowed?"  
  
Shigemi blinks and then chuckles, her hands back up behind her against the pole, grabbing it, her body swaying in a way that cannot be misunderstood. Keiko growls.  
  
"You like this?" Shigemi whispers with a deeper voice, sliding down and looking at Keiko from below.  
  
"Do you enjoy torturing me?" Keiko whines.  
  
"Why don't you do something about it, then?"  
  
"What, you want me to take you right here?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Keiko has until today never in her wildest dreams thought she'd be doing it in a setting like this, but her brain is too clouded when her hand slides up Shigemi's skirt, disappearing between her legs and her lips attacking the others neck.  
  
Shigemi's noises are sweet and intriguing and it makes Keiko want more, always more.  
  
She's generally proud of being told to be good with her tongue and she makes use of it, her warm mouth on Shigemi's clit and her finger sliding inside to find her already somewhat wet, her arousal increasing by every second.  
  
"Keiko" Shigemi moans and she grabs the pole in order to hold herself up as she's taken care of, one leg on Koyama's shoulder, lewdly moaning until she shivers, tumbling over the edge and her insides tightening so sweetly as she comes, her eyes closing for the moment.  
  
"Wow baby fuck" is all the she can mutter and Koyama silently gets up, thankfully because her knees begin to hurt.  
  
"You know I thought about buying a pole for my home..." Shigemi says and Keiko's eyes widen.  
  
  
  



End file.
